1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to conductive films and methods for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conductivity of carbon nanotubes makes them possible to be used as conductive films. Generally, in such conductive film, the carbon nanotubes interconnect with each other to form an electrically conductive framework. However, holes exist in the conductive framework. This reduces a conductivity of the carbon-nanotube conductive film.
Therefore, what is needed is a conductive film and a method for making the same, which can overcome the limitations described.